The methods disclosed herein relate to the use of low-toxicity, polymerizable aqueous consolidation compositions for use in subterranean formation consolidation treatments.
Subterranean wells (e.g., hydrocarbon producing wells, water producing wells, and the like) are often stimulated by hydraulic fracturing treatments. In hydraulic fracturing treatments, a treatment fluid is pumped into a portion of a subterranean formation at a rate and pressure such that the subterranean formation breaks down and one or more fractures are formed. Typically, particulate solids, such as graded sand, are suspended in a portion of the treatment fluid and then deposited into the fractures. These particulate solids, or “proppant particulates,” serve to prop the fracture open (e.g., keep the fracture from fully closing) after the hydraulic pressure is removed. By keeping the fracture from fully closing, the proppant particulates aid in forming conductive paths through which produced fluids, such as hydrocarbons, may flow.
The degree of success of a fracturing operation depends, at least in part, upon fracture porosity and conductivity once the fracturing operation is complete and production is begun. Traditional fracturing operations place proppant particulates into a fracture to form a “proppant pack” in order to ensure that the fracture does not close completely upon removing the hydraulic pressure. The ability of proppant particulates to maintain a fracture open depends upon the ability of the proppant particulates to remain in the fracture and withstand fracture closure pressures. The porosity of a proppant pack available for fluid flow within a fracture is related to the interconnected interstitial spaces between abutting proppant particulates. Thus, the fracture porosity is closely related to the strength of the placed proppant particulates. It is therefore important to a fracturing operation that the proppant pack remain intact and that individual proppant particulates do not generally become disassociated from the proppant pack.
During fracturing operations, the formation is broken down to form fractures and formation particulates or fines are dislodged from the formation. These fines, along with any loose proppant particulates or other particulates, for example, may flow-back with produced formation fluids. The flow-back of these unconsolidated particulates may erode metal goods, plug piping and other vessels, damage valves, instruments, and other production equipment. Moreover, the flow-back of these unconsolidated particulates may severely restrict or interrupt production and may require additional time and cost to remove the unconsolidated particulates from the produced fluids.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved method of consolidating unconsolidated particulates in a subterranean formation.